The present disclosure relates to a video-based method and system for automatically determining a queue configuration and parameters. The system finds application in analyzing both vehicle and pedestrian queues, but is amenable to other like applications.
While multiple, separate queues aim to shorten customer wait periods for reaching service points, a queue that is moving slower than another can lead to perceived customer inequality. The differences between multiple queues generally depend on customer whim; however, customers tend to enter a queue which is shorter. An example scenario that may lead to this perceived customer inequality is illustrated between FIGS. 1A-B. FIG. 1A is a combined field of view of two cameras monitoring a vehicle queue at a drive-thru. The vehicle queue is defined by a single queue configuration 10 that splits into a side-by-side order point configuration 12, 13 at an intended split point 14. FIG. 1B shows the vehicle queue at the drive-thru during a different time of day when overflow is observed. The vehicles 16 in FIG. 1B are creating two parallel lanes 18, 19 before the intended split point 14. A vehicle waiting in an intended queue can feel cheated when a vehicle arriving later, but entering a faster queue, arrives first at the service point.
In many environments, a single queue is used until the queue area begins to overflow. The overflow may be unexpected, or it can be anticipated during certain peak hours. In the case where the overflow is unexpected, customers can designate a random split point or fan outward in unexpected and disorganized patterns. When this overflow is anticipated and/or observed, the queue may intentionally split to form multiple queues, each organized to hold a certain capacity. Oftentimes, an employee of the business directs the queue to minimize and avoid instances of customers jumping the queue.
This split can also be scheduled in anticipation of the overflow. Alternatively, the capacity of the single queue (or multiple queues) can be expanded by increasing the length, size, or shape of the queue. Similarly, multiple queues can be merged into a single queue when the queue volume is reduced.
Data is desired for making decisions regarding when to modify the queue configuration—i.e., when to split and/or merge queues and how to expand queue capacity. Both the data and the decisions are important to business interested in monitoring customer and store metrics that effect instantaneous and historical store performance, such as queue length and wait time, etc. Although existing methods can automatically determine a length of the queue, an automated method and system is desired to estimate additional parameters associated with the queue configuration, such as a shape or width of the queue, a location of split/merge point(s), wait time, and subject(s) departing from the queue before reaching the service point. Dynamic queue attributes are desired for measuring the capability of a business to deal with customer traffic loads and undesired customer behavior, particularly for aiding the business in making decisions that improve store performance.